Family
by Moonlight Iris
Summary: Jun and Rei were in the forest of Forks and came across two humans that were dead a bear killed them and they found a 3 month old girl there unharmed and they kept her.


Bella

I was running and jumping through the forest with ease until I got to the edge of the forest where the school parking lot came into view, my heart hammering and I was breathing hard. Angela Webber a very good friend of mine saw me and waved me over. We stood in the parking lot while Jessica Stanley another friend chattered away. "so Bella are you ready for Mr. Kips test." Mike Newton asked.

"I think so." I said not wanting to brag that I got sold A's in his and all my teachers classes. I had a 4.0 GPA after all. My names Isabella but I prefer Bella I'm fifteen and a sophomore. I just moved back to Forks at the beginning of the school year it was the middle of November now. Though my classmates literally thought I was new to town. My parents were mulled by a bear, the newspaper clipping said Police Chief Swan, wife Renee and three month old daughter Isabella killed in bear attack. Jun and Rei were the ones that found me in the forest here in Forks Washington instead of reporting me or turning me into the authority's they took me in as their own.

Jun Gray was a tall guy at six five with blond hair and gold eyes, born in 1601 in America and was bitten by a vampire when he was twenty three he was of common birth his father came from England because he didn't like the monarchy. He lived off the land away from settlers and raised his son.

Rei Ito was slender and thin with black long hair and gold eyes he was born in Japan in the middle of the 1600s to a very wealthy merchant, he had nothing to wish or want for. He was the only son and child of his parents there was a lot of expectation on him. He was to marry a woman that he never met nor loved on his parents orders but instead he was bitten at nineteen and turned. He met Jun on December 31, 1699 in America.

When they took me they left America and went to Japan, we lived in Niigata heavy on snow. It wasn't until I was six that I understood what they were; they called themselves vegetarian they drank animal blood not human. My days were normal I guess Rei always valued education so he spent most of his time teaching me so I was more advance then normal kids my age. Jun was a real survivalist and taught me how to hunt and track, even skin my own animals.

Jun and Rei both had gifts only Rei's was mental something I could block. I had a mental shield and learned how to project it as a human that's an accomplishment in itself. We lived in Niigata until I was eight after that we always moved every two to three years we never stayed longer than four. We would go back and forth between Jun's sir name or Rei's and they chose Forks this time around sense there was barely any sun and they could be out during the day sense they would sparkle like diamonds in the sunlight.

The bell rang and Mike, Jessica and I walked into our first class of the morning English with Mrs. Tillis. She started calling out for attendance "Bella Ito."

"here." I said raising my hand. She put that away and began the lesson for today. My teachers left me to myself most of the time because of my grades, only my math teacher ever called on me just because he thought he could stump me. School was finally over for the day I was so glade it was Friday. I overheard Jessica say before I head to the forest to run home that we were getting five new students. That a Dr. Cullen took a job at the hospital and he, his wife and five kids were coming to Forks. I was grateful maybe that would take the attention off of me, but I also felt sorry for whoever was going to be taking my place.

I started running, I hit a fallen tree and flipped over it landing on my feet and moved faster as I ducked and jumped. I wasn't at all fast like a vampire but I was faster than a normal human and had better stamina.

Edward Pov

My family and I were hunting we had caught a heard of deer I was filled to the brim after my third after another two hours we started heading home when we all caught a human girl running. Her heart was pounding and she was breathing hard from the exercise. She had long wavy brown hair with ivory skin that was flushed and a heart shape face. I found her beautiful and that shocked me. Jasper grinned at me catching my emotions but he stayed near Emmett clutching Alice's hand in case he caught her scent. She flipped over a tree and landed as graceful as a human could do.

I found it funny for a human to do this and something about her movements made them somewhat vampire like, I wasn't the only one who picked up on it. Everyone even Emmett was noticing it. She stop to catch her breath for a second and to our surprise she picked up a rock and threw it. It hit a rabbit in the spilt second it was about to hop she retrieved it grabbing it by the scruff and breaking its neck. She tossed it in a leather bag and started moving again. I couldn't help but be curious with everything she did so far and then I had to admit that I couldn't hear her thoughts so I started to fallow the family moving with me.

We fallowed carefully not wanting to catch her scent and we came to a cabin. She paused and started watching her movements barely making a sound we all recognized the movements as vampire like. A big blonde guy bigger then Emmett no more than early to mid-twenty was in the yard up a head she was close to him now. "Not bad babe." He said turning to look at her. We all noticed his eyes. Gold like ours we knew now he was a vampire and with our diet.

"rats." She said pouting. We were all stunned to see him open his arms and she went right to him, they hugged and she gave him a kiss on the cheek he returned it to her forehead. This made me mad for some reason and Jasper let out a smirk in his mind, I was jealous, uh never felt that before.

A black hair slender male came out of the cabin also a vampire and with gold eyes. "Welcome back Bella." He said in Japanese.

"I'm back." She returned also in Japanese.

"how was school?" he asked her.

"same, same." She said. "oh I caught a rabbit for my dinner." She said. Carlisle took it upon himself now to let them know we were here. None of us could move now. My brain worked so fast I wonder why I couldn't hear their thoughts but then realized one must be able to block my ability that would explain the girls silence as well. She put her hand on the black haired ones arm.

"Mama check their eyes they have the same diet as you and Daddy." My family was all shocked their minds were reeling over this. We were able to move again but that didn't mean they would watch us we all got up and stayed close together. "Hi Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, I'm Bella these are my parents Jun and Rei sorry there a bit over protective." She said.

"please to meet you Bella." Carlisle said he was wondering how she knew he was a doctor and his name. I noticed that Bella was careful where she stood she didn't like to be in the wind especially if the wind was directed towards us. She was defiantly use to vampires. Bella went into the house my eyes fallowed as Carlisle and Jun spoke and Rei and Esme talked. They had found Bella and raised her as their own. I mostly list to Bella she was in the kitchen because I heard pots and pans she was making herself dinner. Alice wanted to talk with her so she went inside with permission from Jun and Rei. Bella and Alice became fast friends.

It was as we were leaving that I caught her scent but luckily Rei saw and froze me to the spot. "Sorry, sorry." Bella said like it was her fault for the monster I was. She looked miserable I felt bad myself for making her make a face like that.

"It's okay Bella he'll be fine, he'll get use to it." Alice said. "if only we could do small doses of your scent until it doesn't bother him."

It was hard but thanks to Rei's frezzing ability I didn't hurt her. The weekend went by and we were starting school, I was going to be a freshmen with Alice and the rest of our siblings were going to be Sophomores. We got our schedules and headed to class I heard Jaspers thoughts as he showed me Bella sitting in the back row of class, she smiled at him.

"Hi Jasper." She said.

"Hi Bella." He sat next to her, he couldn't resist her mood she was happy. She shared her textbook with him was absolutely careful of her movements and scent; he felt her effort and was thankful for it. When the bell rang she asked.

"What's your next class?"

"U.S. History with Halen." He said she smiled.

"Come on your with me." She said taking her bag and walking out. Bella was a sophomore she had her first two classes with Jasper, one with Rosalie and the rest with Emmett. At lunch she sat with us she swiped the juice from my tray and smiled at me. "Not like you were going to drink it." She said in a teasing tone, but she was right.

It was after school that I saw her in the parking lot I was going to offer her a ride home when I heard the girl ask. "Bella you already know the new kids."

"Yeah we live not too far from each other." She said.

"That is so not fare." The girl said.

"Anyways I got to get home I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Hey Bella wait a minute." The boy said.

"What's up Mike my uncles are waiting for me I got to getting going." She said he got closer to her and lowered his voice.

"Yeah sorry I was just wondering what you think of that Jasper guy." He asked.

"His emotions are saying he likes her." Jasper whispered.

"His thoughts aren't any better." I said biting back a growl. Jasper smiled at me he had my number called.

"Mike I'm sorry to tell you this but his already taken Jasper is dating Alice so I wouldn't waste your time on him." We all had to really control ourselves because from where they were standing and from where we were a human wouldn't be able to hear their conversation.

"No I didn't mean." He said in alarm but she just took this chance to get away. She skipped over to the forest and then went into a full run. Alice fallowed along with Jasper. I grabbed my car with Emmett and Rosalie sliding in they were home before us. Alice must have given her a lift. Esme had made Bella a sandwich. Rei was going over Esme deigns and Jun was reading one of Carlisle's books. Jasper and Alice were on the couch while Bella ate watching TV. I went to my piano, Emmett turned on the game and Rosalie started flipping through a magazine. Rosalie wasn't hostile to Bella but she didn't like that a human knew the truth about us.

When that was brought up Bella said. "I won't be human for long." Jun gave a smile and Rei said.

"right after graduation I think that should be okay." He said.

"wait your turning." I said.

"that's the plan." She said but Jasper shut me up he shut everyone from speaking with his ability. After they went home so Bella could sleep Jasper said.

"I felt a depression from all three of them, pain, regret, sadness." He said. It was after school her scent was still difficult but I let Alice take the car so I could run with her.

"Bella." I said and she smiled warily at me and for the first time sense I met her I felt her thoughts in my mind. She showed me snow and vulture. Her leg broken, an arm broken with some slit bleeding but the way she looked was fragile and broken. "They're going to turn me once I'm eighteen it's so humans don't suspect anything; they didn't want to turn me to young." She told them she pulled her shield off a little and was able to manipulate it so Aro wouldn't find out about her talent or her parents talents. "They promised we had already made the agreement." She said.

"Of course go dear friends." Aro said. "We will see you later Isabella." That was the end of it she shut her mind again.

I couldn't help but snarl and found her hand on my face she was careful. "I'll be okay my parents have been telling me things all my life and as of then they really been preparing me for it. I could do without the pain." She said moving her hand from my face and taking my hand. "well come on we don't want to be late or daddy might tear you apart from not getting me home on time he was born in the 1600s after all." She teased. I smiled the best I could and tossed her on my back the monster quieted for ever after seeing that. We ran all the way to the cabin she giggled a little, she like the speed.

Jun smiled at us when we came up and I put her down. "Jun if it's alright with you I would like to date your daughter." I said and he laughed.

"You have my permission." He said mostly looking at Bella. She was happy I didn't need Jaspers gift to know that was what he wanted the most.


End file.
